


Success

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley’s lessons with Cogsworth come to an end
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 3





	Success

There was a loud shout and then the sword was skidding across the floor, propelled by a quick kick to keep it out of its owner’s hands. Cogsworth held still, having been in the middle of bending down to pick it up before it was kicked away. The slender blade of a rapier pointed at his throat, steady and firm. He locked eyes with his opponent, silence hanging heavy between them.

Stanley held their position. Sweat slid down the sides of their face and they could feel the ache in their arms. Their chest rose and fell, struggling to catch their breath. Their hair had come completely undone, the ribbon that used to hold it long forgotten on the ground somewhere during the duel.

Lefou broke the silence. He stood up, clapping his hands as he laughed. “Finally! Well done, Stanley!” he shouted. 

Cogsworth smiled then, accepting Stanley’s offered hand to help him stand up straight. “Very well done, Stanley. Your movements and follow through are far superior than it used to be.”

“Even for a third-rate musketeer?” they teased.

“To be fair!” Cogsworth laughed, “you and your friends were raiding our home and were the only ones with actual weapons besides Gaston.”

“I know,” Stanley hummed. They picked up the sword, offering it to Cogsworth hilt first. “Merci for the lessons, monsieur. It has meant a lot to me to learn how to properly wield a blade.”

“You always had the potential in you. You just needed someone to help you bring it out,” he said. He put his sword back into its scabbard, shaking his head in fondness as he watched Stanley excitedly running to Lefou. The two chattered and embraced, laughing before leaving hand in hand. He could only sigh. Things were changing and he was starting to think they were changing for the best. 


End file.
